1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional, reconfigurable furniture system for use on uneven surfaces and more particularly pertains to a furniture system convertible from an attractive cabinet including a desk and computer work station when needed and alternatively converted to a bed upon necessity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reconfigurable furniture systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, reconfigurable furniture systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of conversion from a cabinet to a bed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a multi-functional, reconfigurable furniture system for use on uneven surfaces for use on uneven surfaces that can be converted to a cabinet including a desk and computer work station when needed and alternatively converted to a bed upon necessity.
In this respect, the multi-functional, reconfigurable furniture system for use on uneven surfaces according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose being converted to a cabinet including a desk and computer work station when needed and alternatively converted to a bed upon necessity.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-functional, reconfigurable furniture system for use on uneven surfaces which can be converted to a cabinet including a desk and computer work station when needed and alternatively converted to a bed upon necessity. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.